The Hardest Word
by Distant Luver
Summary: Meilin thought this would be the best visit of her life. Boy, was she wrong. Syao-Mei-Sak triangle, two-part story


The Hardest Word A CCS two-part ~*~  
  
AN: hey guys! Well, I lost my interest in CCS a long while ago, and I've never published any of my CCS stories on FF'net before, but I thought I might as well give it a go for old time's sake ^^ I hope you like it. BTW, this has nothing to do with the series, it's one of those ones where it's the same characters but not the same plot-line.  
  
Time period: Meilin, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran would be about 20 here. Syaoran has moved to Tokyo for college at age 18, and Meilin stayed behind to train in martial arts. Meilin has just received a letter from him at her apartment in Hong Kong.  
  
Chapters: this is a prologue to the two-part that this will turn into, so it will basically be 3 chapters when it is done. Just a short little fic ^^  
  
~*~  
  
Meilin sighed as she stumbled into her apartment, throwing her bag down on the ground. Before she even reached the middle of the room, she allowed herself to fall face first into the couch, due to the lack of energy she currently had. Damn that Wei. She'd get him back for that extra drill soon enough.  
  
Remembering the stack of mail she had in her hands, she grunted and forced herself to sit upright. Even if it was just bills, she couldn't avoid them forever. Once she had flicked the lamp on, she skimmed through her mail, not really caring as to what was inside the envelopes. Gas bill, cell phone bill, the third rent notice she'd gotten that month from her (asshole of an) apartment manager, money from Mom, an extremely late birthday card from her friend in America. Blah. Nothing interesting, as usual. That was, of course, until she turned to the final letter in the stack. Before she even looked to see who it was from, she knew; after all, she knew that handwriting anywhere. It belonged to none other than Syaoran.  
  
Meilin opened the letter in deep interest, desperately wanting to know what was inside. She hadn't gotten any contact from him in about 3 months. Maybe 4. Whenever it was, she didn't remember or care. Right now, she was only concerned about what was written in that letter.  
  
She unfolded it, and to her surprise, a plane ticket fell to her lap. Slowly, she lifted the letter to both the light and her eyes so she could see it clearly. The letter read as follows;  
  
Hey Mei,  
How are you doing? I'm good. Look, Mei, I  
wanna talk to you about something, and it's  
really important, so I don't wanna do it over  
the phone. Can you come? Call me and let me know, alright? See ya then!  
  
Syaoran  
  
Meilin instantly smiled. Of course she would go. She would never give up an opportunity to see him. After all, he was the only person she'd ever loved her whole life. A bit more energized now, Meilin took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Syaoran's cell number. She put it to her ear and waited patiently until he decided to pick it up. When he did, Meilin heard his voice say "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me." she said.  
  
"Oh! Hey. What's up?"  
  
"I got your letter."  
  
"So you're coming?"  
  
"Umhm."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up, then. Do you wanna stay for a few days, or you're just coming for a little while?"  
  
"Do you WANT me to stay?"  
  
"Up to you."  
  
Meilin smiled. "Alright. I'll stay a couple days, then."  
  
"Great." Syaoran paused. "Uh. . . I gotta go."  
  
"I love you." Meilin said softly. She heard Syaoran exhale before answering; "You too. I'll see ya later, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
Meilin clicked her phone off, sighing dreamily. She hadn't seen him in almost 3 years. Not to mention she'd had doubts about him lately. But, once again, good ole' Syaoran pulled through. She loved it when he did that.  
  
She lazily turned her head to a picture of them at the airport. That was the day Syaoran left, and the last time she saw him. Picking up the picture and holding it close, she silently thanked the Gods she was going to see him again, and drifted off to sleep with those happy thoughts in her mind.  
  
~*~ hope ya like! The next chapter will be up once I get some reviews!! Ciao!!  
  
~Suki 


End file.
